


Time Runs Out

by MedicateMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grace Is A Good Mom, Human Struggles, Reginald POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMe/pseuds/MedicateMe
Summary: Grace’s programming has started to evolve and she’s gaining something Reginald doesn’t think is necessary.The ability to understand time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Time Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble don’t mind me hehe...

Reginald watches Grace with keen interest. After just being created she seems to have already developed some of her own protocols. Like positivity and the need to correct Two's stuttering. She's even begun to give the children kisses on the forehead, a most disgusting sight, but the children seem to enjoy being coddled like small toddlers. This is most unfortunate of course because they have no time for such tomfoolery.

The strangest thing Grace has come to do though is...fearing time. This is a strange concept to him, as time is nothing to his species, nor should it mean anything to her, for she is but an Android and androids can't die. Therefore they lack the need to buy time and watch every second pass by, but as she continues to watch her paintings at night, her need for time is growing.

She looks upon the children with newfound worrying. A worry that they are growing up too fast, A worry they will leave the nest soon, A worry that they'll die eventually. Her worries are not completely unjustified, for humanitys biggest downfall is its battle with time.

Still, he finds it completely irrational of her to be this way. Yet, he finds himself thinking the same thing. They don't have enough time to be trained, they don't have enough time to take risks, they don't have enough time to understand their place in the bigger picture.

It's really inconvenient, humans ever growing struggle with time.


End file.
